1. Technical Field
One or more implementations relate generally to search techniques and, more specifically, to a mechanism for facilitating improved and/or more intuitive search interfaces.
2. Background Art
Typical search interfaces using computing devices involve one or more fields where a user may type search terms. Often, a search result provides an operator with a link to navigate away from a current user interface (UI) page to a subsequent UI page corresponding to the selected result. This subsequent UI page may have no search functionality, or search functionality that is different from that of the preceding UI page. While this type of search experiences has become relatively common, is not necessarily efficient in situations where multiple functions have to be performed each for it different result of such a search.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches.